


Tyomnaya Noch'/漆黑的夜

by junesymphony



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, RusAme, Slow Burn, Swearing, WWII, alfred is from new york, ivan doesn't speak good english, ivan plays accordion, no beta we die like men
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesymphony/pseuds/junesymphony
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德是红十字会的医生。他在发现自己差点在斯大林格勒因体温过低而死时，一个无论什么情况下都面带微笑的俄罗斯人拯救了他。
Relationships: America & Lithuania (Hetalia), America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tyomnaya Noch'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/609094) by JangoOfEvil. 



> 本文为翻译，已取得作者授权，原作者为@JangoOfEvil,原文链接https://ao3.insky.jp/works/22636558/chapters/54100231  
> ***********************************  
> ********主要角色死亡预警！！！！********

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯盯着宛如黑暗的虚空般的俄罗斯的天空。雪花落在他的睫毛上。好冷。

他的腿被压在了碎石底下。他工作的医院突然发生了爆炸。他好不容易救活的病人现在几乎全死了。很快他也要死了。他看向天空，扪心自问道。我是个英雄吗？他向天空提出疑问。很久以前死去的英雄们俯视着他，但没有做出任何回应。他是在帮助他人。他来斯大林格勒是为了帮助那些让更多人死去的人，但现在他却濒临死亡。这是因果报应吗？他质问天空。它无视了他。多么残忍啊。

不断降低的温度使他大脑的思考越来越缓慢。阿尔弗雷德知道这代表着什么。他知道他的器官在衰竭，他的手指冷得像冰柱，他的大脑不久之后就会被冻到它自己都没有意识到它已经被冻住了的程度。他被卡住的腿是温暖的，而他自由的双臂是冰冷的。他的白大褂和周围的雪融为一体。如果现在他面前出现一面镜子，他的脸肯定看起来和他那双让女孩们着迷的蓝色的眼睛是同一种颜色。

在他耳中，靴子踩在雪上的嘎吱声比那场爆炸的声音还要刺耳。他强打起精神，大脑中尚存的意思意识挣扎着，如同溺水的人见到浮木。他想说些什么，但发出的只有支离破碎、难以理解的音节。他的双臂毫无知觉，他的声带也已破损。嘎吱声停下了。

那声音向他靠近了。他的脑内激昂地轰鸣着。太好了！我能活下来了。有人在剧烈地喘息。剧烈到让人觉得聒噪。那剧烈的喘息停在了他脸正上方冰冷的空气中。他用被寒冷侵袭的肺艰难地呼吸着，隐隐约约觉得是个男人。

有人在轻轻地说话。他腿上沉重的压力消失了。那个人温柔的声音抚慰了他疼痛的肢体和冰冷的大脑。一双温暖的手扶起了他。他蜷缩在一片柔软的布料中。“晚安，мa…”在他的头顶，闪烁的星光遁入黑暗。

阿尔弗雷德醒来时，一切都不甚明晰。他在时间和空间中穿梭。他一会在纽约和他的哥哥一起做着薄煎饼，一会又在学校学习心血管疾病。大多数时间，他在一座火山的边缘。难忍的炽热将他吞噬殆尽，他的血液变成了融化的岩浆。

阿尔弗雷德发现，在很多方面，火山与俄罗斯的天空有相似之处。它们都是一片代表着炽热和死亡的虚空，除了天空是寒冷的以外。

他再次醒来，而这一次，他所在的地方比火山还让他陌生。它给人的感觉更加真实，或者说更像一个真实存在的空间，至少对于像他这样神智不清的人来说如此。透过模糊的视线，他看到自己在一个小小的卧室里。房间里没有窗户，只在床对面的墙上挂了一块巨大的毯子。他的左侧是一个用木板条箱做成的床头柜，上面放着他的眼镜，在爆炸中完好无损。他用尚不灵活的手指戴上了它。

目光所及之处，这个房间平平无奇。床头柜上摆着的插着纸做的向日葵的花瓶是整个房间中唯一的色彩。

床上，厚重的被子卷着他的腿。他穿得很少，能感觉到的只有一件汗衫和松垮垮的裤子，可能是他自己的。除了感觉有点恶心和困惑，他感觉这是他近几天来状态最佳的时候。

房间的门被打开，一个陌生的男人走了进来。他的非常高大，可能是阿尔弗雷德见过的最高大的。他身后跟着一个稍矮的男人，他手里拿着洗衣篮和一块布。

意识到阿尔弗雷德已经醒了了，他们尴尬地站在了门口。高大的男人用他知道是俄语但根本听不懂的语言说了些什么。阿尔弗雷德正想告诉他自己听不懂他在说些什么，但一阵猛烈的咳嗽使他说不出话来。他的身体因此感到疼痛，他的大脑一片混乱。那个高大的男人冲了过来，毫不迟疑地用一只宽阔的手掌抚摩着他的背。他又用俄语说了些什么，语调十分温柔。

他的咳嗽逐渐平息，而那个稍矮一些的，拿着洗衣篮的男人仍站在门口。高大的男人示意他过来。有些犹豫地，他走向阿尔弗雷德的床。阿尔弗雷德依旧不知道他身处何地。他感觉晕乎乎的，还有点恶心，而且刚才的咳嗽让他感觉非常疲惫。

高大的男人用俄语快速地说了些什么，使得那个稍矮的男人终于敢于直视阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。他看上去很紧张。

“你是美国人，对吧？”

稍矮的男人操着一口带有浓重的东欧口音的英语，而不是俄语说道。人生中的第一次，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己不想说话。他点点头，但即使轻微如此的动作也使他疼痛。

“我的名字是托里斯。你现在在我家。因为你体温过低，所以我们试图让你好受一点。伊万在屋外找到了你，然后把你带到了这里。”比起他身旁高大的男人，托里斯显得瘦小而且内向。他留着及肩的棕发，他的充满恐惧的眼睛睁得很大，好像他所看到的一切都让他胆战心惊。

高大的男人露出一个微笑。他的牙齿有些卷曲，但这个微笑非常动人。“我是伊万。”他口音非常重，让人几乎听不懂他在说什么。他的英语水平相当一般，托里斯解释道。伊万留着亚麻色的短发，鼻子很长。他的脸既带着些孩子气，又显得轮廓分明。他的脖子上松垮垮地挂着一条围巾，颜色由原先的粉色变成了暗淡的米黄色。

“你的名字？”伊万问道。阿尔弗雷德发现自己很喜欢他的声音。对于一个像他这么高大的男人来说，他的声音音调很高，也很温和。出乎意料，但并不让人讨厌。

阿尔法弗雷德再次试图说些什么，但他经历过寒冷的声带依然无法发声。他又咳嗽了几声，清了清嗓子。两个男人都等着他说出自己的名字。

阿尔弗雷德沮丧地抬手抓向自己的喉咙。说话呀！可是他的喉咙不予理会并拒绝说任何东西。“没关系，”托里斯说。“等下次吧。”

阿尔弗雷德突然感到非常的累。当那两个陌生人在他旁边轻轻地交谈时，他睡着了。

…

再次醒来时，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己更清醒了。他的腿仍然很疼，但他不觉得头晕，也不觉得昏昏沉沉了。他坐了起来，没有大吐特吐的欲望。他将这当作胜利的标志。有人把他的眼镜拿了下来，而现在它被折好放在床头柜上。在他旁边，小木椅上坐着一个庞然大物，那个高大的人-伊万，正在读一本小说。托里斯不在房间里。

他的喉咙很干，所以他清了清嗓子。“嘿你好，”阿尔弗雷德有些不自在地说。他还能说什么呢？伊万吓了一跳，啪的一声合上了书。

“醒了。”他用带着浓重口音的高音调的声音说。这不是个问题，但阿尔弗雷德还是点了点头。伊万似乎在观察他。一些他发现的东西让他展露出了笑容。

“谢谢你救了我。我真不想死在那一片冰天雪地里。”阿尔弗雷德开始说。伊万一动不动地盯着他，所以他权当对方的意思是让他继续。“我理想的死法是从自由女神像上摔下去，或者是为总统挡上一枪，你明白吗？而现在既然我没死在俄罗斯，我就可以去实现我真正的美国式死亡了，所以谢谢你。”说话不会使他感到疼痛，这样很好。阿尔弗雷德有很多话想说。

可能是因为他说了太多，伊万茫然地盯着他，脸上依旧带着笑容，只不过有些迟疑。“对不起，我只是想说，谢谢你。”

“嗯……”伊万回复道，似乎在思考什么。这让他有些紧张，因为伊万虽然确实就在那里，却显得有些遥不可及。“那句话怎么说的……你欢迎。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了。他很怀念微笑的感觉。在战争中没什么能让人想要微笑，但在俄罗斯的敌占区的一个没有窗户的陌生房间里，一个他平生见过的最高大的男人却通过把一个普通的英语短语说得四分五裂而让他笑了出来。

“哦，对了，我叫阿尔弗雷德，”他说，不是为了其他人，而只为了他们两个而说，“阿尔弗雷·F·琼斯医生，严格来说。”

“阿尔费莱德。”伊万重复道。他皱起了眉。“阿敖——费——莱德。”

“好吧，怡——万。”阿尔弗雷德开玩笑地说。他也不知道自己为什么能在情况一点也不乐观的时候开玩笑，但他想让伊万开心。

可伊万并不开心，他生气地瞪着阿尔弗雷德。他出乎意料的非常严肃，脸上的孩子气消失得无影无踪。“不，是伊——万。”

“怡——万。”

“阿尔费莱德。”伊万阴沉地说，靠向阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德直直地看向他的眼睛。他并不觉得害怕，因为他无所畏惧。但由于他高大的体型，理论上他确实应该感到害怕。毕竟他自腰部以下伤得不轻。

但伊万的脸上绽开了笑容，一个愉悦又略带嘲讽的笑容。阿尔弗雷德发现，比起他之前的笑容，他更喜欢现在伊万脸上的笑容。伊万身处战争，但无论遇到什么，他都能露出笑容。

“很有趣，小弗莱德卡。”

“弗莱德卡？”阿尔弗雷德从未有过昵称。有时，他的哥哥为了让他生气会叫他阿尔菲，但那并不算是昵称。那是个专门为了让他生气而诞生的名字。

“对。”伊万说。“就像Amerika一样，Fyredka。”

当伊万念出这个名字时，它听起来并不是专门为了让阿尔弗雷德生气而诞生的名字。它听起来非常纯粹。


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中出现的歌曲为《漆黑的夜3：55》，网易云链接https://music.163.com/song?id=4438253&userid=272534265

距离阿尔弗雷德能够自由活动已经一周了。他的右腿几乎已经完全恢复，但他的左腿使他还是只能一瘸一拐地行走。他现在可当不了间谍了，毕竟他无论去哪里都会发出砰，砰，砰的碰撞声。

他被关在那间没有窗户的卧室里时，伊万使尽了浑身解数让他保持身心健康。语言的障碍使他们能聊的话题有限，但这一点并没有阻止伊万。没多少东西能阻止伊万，阿尔弗雷德想道，像他那样有高大的形体和与之匹配的性格的人。他用断断续续的英语讲述着他在莫斯科的家。他说到了他的两个姐妹，他的母亲和他家的猫。他说到了那条破破烂烂的围巾，以及它是怎么被他的姐姐一针一针缝出来的。

阿尔弗雷德问他，既然他的家在莫斯科，他为什么要待在斯大林格勒。伊万不喜欢那个问题。

有一天，他带了一架手风琴到床边那把破破烂烂的小木椅边。它体积不大，本应该有琴键的地方被按键取而代之。阿尔弗雷德从来没见过这样的手风琴。“托里斯的，”伊万解释道。不知怎得，他巨大的手掌能够精准地按到每一个按键，美妙的乐曲在房间里汩汩流淌。有时候他会跟着一起唱。他的声音会随之变得低沉，他唱出的词语诠释着他的心情。阿尔弗雷德爱他的声音和表达方式。他什么都听不懂，但他能感受到那些词语间蕴含的情感。

第五天时，伊万不得不离开去处理一些事情。正当阿尔弗雷德正在床上打盹时，一个小男孩伸出一截头，偷偷看向他的卧室。他环顾着房间，害羞地瞥向阿尔弗雷德，似乎下一秒就打算逃走。阿尔弗雷德冲他露出一个微笑。他不知道托里斯家里还有个孩子。

“你好。”他温和地说。在家里，阿尔弗雷德同父异母的兄弟彼得在阿尔弗雷德赴职前不久刚庆祝了他的十岁生日。这个孩子看起来和他差不多大。

那个孩子把门开到刚好够他溜进来的大小，然后轻轻地关上了它。他蹑手蹑脚地走到阿尔弗雷德床边，过程中一直小心翼翼地盯着他。他很瘦小，一头金发，穿着皱巴巴的白衬衫和旧的背带裤。

小心翼翼地，那个男孩向阿尔弗雷德靠近了一些，而阿尔弗雷德期待着他的下一步行动。说实话，他很爱他的弟弟，他也怀念那段充满好奇、冒险和纯真的童年时光。

“美国？”男孩煞有介事地轻声说道。他非常认真。

阿尔弗雷德努力让自己与他保持一致。“是的。”他也轻声说道，控制住想笑的冲动。

男孩的眼睛激动地睁大了。一个完整的美国人，在俄罗斯敌占区一个客房的床上。他可能会想，真是天理难容啊。

门打开了，托里斯走了进来。他看起来非常生气，之前的拘谨荡然无存。“莱维斯！”他严厉地叫道，但声音并不算大。看来就算天塌下来托里斯也没法大声说话。他接着又用既不是俄语又不是英语的语言说了些什么。男孩低着头离开了房间。

托里斯关上身后的门，接着转向阿尔弗雷德。“对不起，那是我的儿子。我告诉过他不要打扰你，他不会再这么做了。”

“不，没关系的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他没有打扰我。他看上去是个好孩子。”

托里斯的表情柔和了一些。“是的，他是个很好的孩子。就是总容易惹麻烦。”

“我不知道你有个孩子。”阿尔弗雷德试图开启一段对话。托里斯不怎么爱说话。他只会来给阿尔弗雷德量体温，问一些关于他的腿的事，然后离开。

“哦，是啊，没错，他是个安静的孩子。总是在看书。”有一会儿，托里斯看上去遥不可及。“可能是从我这里继承的。肯定不是从他母亲那里。”

“你有妻子？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

“没错。我的菲利西亚，我来自波兰的美人。但她已经不在这里了。”

“噢，很抱歉。”他发自内心地感到抱歉。托里斯不应当是个被死亡环绕的人。

“不，不用这么说，她还活着。她在一个我不知道在哪里的集中营里。她会给我写信。”

托里斯静静地坐在木椅上。阿尔弗雷德会意地点点头，但没有说话。他在医院里见过太多人的死亡，已经无法给出任何空洞的承诺。

“你有爱过谁吗，阿尔弗雷德？”托里斯最终问道。

他爱过谁？他想到了在家乡的双胞胎哥哥-马修，他搬到了加拿大，做薄煎饼做的很烂，在阿尔弗雷德说话前就知道他在想什么。还有彼得，人小鬼大的彼得，阿尔弗雷德很钦佩他的气概。他爱他的家庭，但他知道这不是托里斯想问的。他问的是他在高中睡过的女孩们，在医院里对他笑得格外灿烂，但现在可能已经死去的女护士，还有总是笑着，会深情歌唱的伊万。

“我不知道。”他说道，他也不知道自己说的是不是事实。

“没关系，”托里斯说，“我曾经有一段时间也不知道答案。”

…

第二天，伊万还是没有回来。莱维斯又偷偷溜进了阿尔弗雷德的房间。

他直接爬到了阿尔弗雷德的床上，拿出了一本藏在怀里的书。那本书非常旧，封皮都已经破破烂烂的了。书的标题写着：《白鲸》作者：赫尔曼·梅尔维尔。

“美国。”莱维斯又一次轻声说道，用手指向那本书。他把书放在床头柜上，然后离开了房间。

…

阿尔弗雷德大概花了七个小时左右来读《白鲸》。他不是个文学爱好者-这一点很让他的父亲失望，但书中的冒险却深深地吸引了他。他在阅读期间只停顿了两次，两次都是托里斯带着水和面包来到他的房间，而他不得不把书藏在褥子底下。

读完后，他又把整本书略读了一次，然后就没事可干了。他找到了自己在书中最喜欢的一句话并将其牢记在心中：我不知道将来会发生什么，但不管发生什么事，我都会笑着去面对。如果伊万能读得懂英语，他会喜欢这句话的。

…

能够再次行走给阿尔弗雷德带来了全新的体验。他离开了那个没有窗户的房间。伊万帮助他走到了客厅，那里摆有一个不大的沙发，以及放着一副纸牌的桌子。角落里放着一台唱机。客厅里只有一扇窗户，窗帘紧紧地闭着。阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，闭上眼睛。沐浴在一束漏进来的阳光之中。

托里斯正在厨房里熬粥，他尽己可能的让锅铲间的碰撞声减至最小。年轻的莱维斯坐在餐桌边埋头苦读，他所在的地方从厨房里正好能看到。伊万坐在沙发上，面带笑容地观察着阿尔弗雷德。“мой бумажный подсолнух。（my paper sunflower.）”

“你说什么？”阿尔弗雷德从窗户边转过身来问道。

“啊，弗莱德卡，没什么。”

…

两天后的一个晚上，莱维斯已经进入梦乡，整个房子非常安静。阿尔弗雷德，伊万和托里斯坐在餐桌旁。一大瓶伏特加摆在桌上，叛变还有三个玻璃杯和一些忘了被收进牌盒里的散乱的纸牌。

伊万的脸涨得通红，其他两个人也一样。他口齿不清，断断续续地用英语讲述着一个妓女把它丢失的猫还回来的故事。多数时间阿尔弗雷德几乎听不懂他在说什么，但无论听到什么他都爆发出一阵大笑，偶尔被新酝酿出来的酒嗝打断。他的笑声只会被伊万的笑声压过，而后者喝多了发出的咆哮声几乎可以和警笛媲美。托里斯甚至都在友好地笑着，虽然明显比他俩收敛。

“好的，我有个故事，”他们刚安静下来阿尔弗雷德就抢过话头，“有一次我给一家银行打电话，因为他们给我送了一封关于我没有付的账单的信，可是-嗝-我实际上已经付过了，所以我给气坏了。接线员把我转接给了一个可怜的老家伙，我当时非常-嗝-生气，但是我还没开口，那个老家伙就跟我说，‘先生，我很抱歉，但是我现在无法为您服务。’然后我就想，‘你无法为我服务是啥意思，现在可是星期二的正午！’我跟他这么说了，他就说，‘我知道先生，但是现在银行这里有点问题。有人不知道从哪儿弄来了三只活鹅，它们现在正在大厅里乱逛。’”阿尔弗雷德停下喝了口伏特加。托里斯忍着笑，一脸期待的等着下文，而伊万已经开始笑了。“我当时就，放这群家伙的屁！但是之后对话突然就中断了，我听到三种完全不同的嘎嘎声在向话筒靠近，不知道谁在哪喊了一声‘捉住它！’然后我就-在公寓里差点笑的背过气去…”

伊万试图用手捂住脸让自己不要笑出声，虽然阿尔弗雷德很确定他听懂的部分不超过一半。托里斯听到结尾也忍不住大笑起来。“去他妈的鹅。”他含糊地说，这对于平日里清醒的托里斯而言颇不寻常。“立陶宛也有鹅。我五岁的时候那群长着羽毛的混蛋玩意儿攻击过我。我妈得用扫帚才能把它们赶走。”

阿尔弗雷德笑出了声。原来他是立陶宛人。

“你以前说过。”伊万说，他想到好笑的事，“那些鹅咬了你的胳膊。”

“没错没错，”托里斯说，“我妈以为我得了狂犬病。”

“你们俩到底怎么认识的？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

伊万和托里斯交换了一个眼神。“我和托里斯，很久以前。”伊万说。“我认识兄弟，爱德华。我在紧要关头救了托里斯。在斯大林格勒给他找工作。”

托里斯盯着自己杯里的伏特加。“是的。他和我兄弟都在莫斯科上学，工程学。”

“啊。”阿尔弗雷德说道。除此之外也没什么能说的。他们两个看起来都不想就这个问题进行深入讨论。“你从哪儿学会说英语的？”

说到这个，托里斯一下子来了精神。“我二十一岁的时候去过美国，32年的时候。在芝加哥的时候，我去了一个立陶宛人开的酒吧，里面有个醉汉非要让我和他的女儿跳舞…”  
那是个美好的夜晚。

…

第二天早晨，伊万早早地叫醒了阿尔弗雷德，神色愉悦。阿尔弗雷德宿醉得很厉害。伊万则看起来神清气爽，更胜以往。

“好消息，弗莱德卡。”他在没有窗户的房间中低语道。“我有办法能让弗莱德卡回家。”

“什么？”他问道，他的大脑让他赶紧清醒，因为这是很重要的消息。“回美国吗？”

“对。”伊万露出微笑，一个并不温和的笑容。它看起来既强硬，悲伤，又很快乐。“不担心。我认识能让弗莱德卡完整回到美国的人，对吧？”

阿尔弗雷德一点也不担心。他不觉得快乐，也不觉得悲伤。“对。”

…

那天晚上，伊万又拿来了托里斯的旧手风琴/他弹奏了一首有四段重复和弦的曲子，每一段都带着不同程度的忧伤。他和着音符轻轻地唱着，阿尔弗雷德用他的心领会着那些词语。

Темная ночь, только пули свистят по степи（漆黑的夜晚，只听见草原上的枪炮声）

托里斯坐在餐桌旁，背对着客厅，小口喝着伏特加。

Как я люблю глубину твоих ласковых глаз（我多么爱温柔又深情的你的眼）  
Как я хочу к ним прижаться сейчас губами（我多么想在此刻亲吻你的眼睑）

阿尔弗雷德站了起来，在客厅的中央跳起了一个人的华尔兹。由于他的腿还没有好全，他的舞步糟糕至极，完全合不上节拍，但伊万依旧微笑着唱了下去。

Темная ночь разделяет, любимая, нас（漆黑的夜，将我俩分隔开来）

阿尔弗雷德很确信这是一首歌颂爱情的歌。伊万唱的每一个词都饱含爱情与悲伤，迷恋与痛苦。他的语调中蕴含着与他之前在那个没有窗户的房间里展露出来的同样的笑意。

Радостно мне, я спокоен в смертельном бою（我真快活，战火中我没有受伤）  
Знаю встретишь с любовью меня, что б со мной ни случилось（因为你怀着爱等我，才使我征途平安）

…  
那天晚上，伊万进到了阿尔弗雷德的卧室里，对于一个像他这样高大的人来说，他发出的声音微不可闻。

“明天。”他用他所独有的温和的，音调很高还带有浓重口音的声音说道。阿尔弗雷德喜欢他的声音。

阿尔弗雷德依旧闭着眼。他在期待着什么，他等待着，直到他最终睁开眼睛，发现伊万已经走了。


	3. chapter 3

如果这场战争是正当的，而且那些他救活的人不会让更多人死去，阿尔弗雷德可能在夜里还能睡得着。但战争在这些方面总是不甚明晰。战争中有好人，有坏人，有十恶不赦的坏蛋，但大多数人都泯灭在了历史的尘埃中。在天堂与地狱之间，有的只是界限模糊的灰色地带。

因此，阿尔弗雷德无法怨恨那些人。他无法为他们的行为感到气恼。他也不会为此感到高兴。他就是这么觉得。

伊万一整天都在走来走去。不幸地，他一天都没有露出笑容。他们黄昏时就出发。

大概下午时分，门响了。一直坐立不安的伊万去应门。他小心翼翼地透过门孔向外看去，然后，他爆发出了一阵意料之外的情感。

“ты чертовски сука！（你这个他妈的混蛋！）”他没有打开门，而是捏住了托里斯的脖子，把他甩到了墙上。走廊墙上挂着的照片掉在了地上，一张描绘出快乐的家庭的照片变成了碎片。

托里斯一下子说不出话来，徒劳的抓挠着钳制着他的脖子的手。阿尔弗雷德不敢相信伊万，那个无论遇到什么都报以微笑的人会爆发出这样的愤怒。他是一座炽热的足以融化俄罗斯漫漫寒冬的火山。他面容扭曲，他巨大的体格显得前所未有的骇人。

“叛徒！”带着浓重的俄罗斯口音，他像一头雪豹般怒吼道。

阿尔弗雷德拽着他的胳膊。“别这样！”他大喊道。“伊万，把他放下来，我们得赶快走！”他并不是出于对托里斯的关心才这么说的。他和托里斯都站在了同一片阴影之中。他这么说是因为门外的德国人开始变得越来越不耐烦。

伊万看向阿尔弗雷德，他们的视线交汇，那一瞬间仿佛被延长成了几个世纪。他露出了微笑，放开了托里斯，然后往他肚子上狠狠地揍了一拳，就像一个生气的立陶宛母亲会对一只鹅做的那样。

他们逃跑了。

伴随着如同恶龙吞噬一切般可怕的声音，房门啪的一声裂开，整个房子几乎都被震得粉碎。士兵如潮水般涌了进来，高举着他们的来福枪，破口大骂。他们从后窗逃走时，身后传来鬼知道在说什么的德语的怒吼。

他隐约中好像听到了托里斯的抽泣声。“她在哪儿？！告诉我她在哪儿……”

士兵们已经包围了整个屋子，一下子就看到了他们两个，纷纷开火试图杀死他们。

阿尔弗雷德努力跟上伊万的步伐。再努力一把，只要到了房子后面的森林里，他们就赢定了。短短几秒之间，在生与死同在的无主之地，上帝将抛硬币来决定他们的命运。

子弹掠过他们的脸颊、手臂和腿，但没有击中。还有一半的路程就到了。他没有好全的瘸腿让他们的速度不断减缓。如果上帝抛的硬币是正面朝上，很快他们就会到达纽约，喝着热可可，不用再回想现在的事。

除非-上帝并非总是如此仁慈。阿尔弗雷德已经忘记，他忘记了自己的工作是救活那些让他人死去的人。他是那些带来死亡的人的生命的挽救者。

土地是如此的冰冷而不留情面。一块上帝放置的冰绊倒了阿尔弗雷德。一阵剧烈的疼痛自腿部贯穿至他的大脑。子弹没有袭来，但也可能已经穿透了他们。他把头从泥中抬了起来。他看到自己的硬币是反面朝上，做好了付出代价的准备。

可是-伊万是仁慈的。伊万，有着对于残酷的战争来说过于温柔的笑容的伊万。即使他的硬币是正面朝上，他依旧回过了头。他的枪，一把阿尔弗雷德甚至没有注意到他带着的枪，放倒了两个人。他用肩膀支起了阿尔弗雷德，逃向了森林。

他们奔跑着。跑啊，跑啊，阿尔弗雷德已经跑不起来了，所以伊万就替他奔跑着。

他们终于找到了一个避难所，那些曾经打出平局的人们的残留物。伊万用一只强壮的胳膊支撑着阿尔弗雷德，踉踉跄跄地走进了那座用石头垒成的的教堂。

教堂里面没剩下太多东西。只有几排长椅和一个简陋的祭坛。他们走到最前排的椅子，仿佛被自己的罪行压倒般轰然倒下。

虽然他们在森林里待的时间实际上应该不超过一个小时，但感觉上却仿佛过了几年。他跌跌撞撞走的每一步都伴随着疼痛，它本身就是延长了时间的罪魁祸首。

阿尔弗雷德看向坐在他旁边的伊万。他弓着上半身，手放在膝盖上，汲取着冰冷的空气。

他慢慢地把右肩转向前方，手按着背上的什么东西。“блядь.（操。）”他从打颤的牙齿中挤出这个包含怒意的词语。

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德问道，他在伊万的左侧什么都看不到。他并没有疯了或是怎么的，反而出奇的冷静。

“没什么，弗莱德卡。”伊万说。他转过头来，给了阿尔弗雷德一个微笑。它非常温柔，略带疲惫，不知为何还有一丝无可奈何。他怎么可能不担心呢。

“你受伤了。”阿尔弗雷德说。这不是个问句。它无需答案。

“我说了没什么，弗莱德卡-啊！”试图移动他的右胳膊时，伊万无法控制地叫喊出声。随着肾上腺素作用的消退，他们受的伤带来的感觉越来越明显。

他的叫喊像一颗子弹般穿透了阿尔弗雷德的心脏。“没关系的。”他说。“没关系的，我是个医生。”

他从长椅上站了起来，一瘸一拐地走向伊万身体受伤的一侧，对从腿上传来的疼痛置之不理。

伊万棕色大衣的背后已经被血染的鲜红。现在非常冷，但是他必须把它脱下来才能治疗伤口。

“你得把大衣脱下来。”阿尔弗雷德说。他的声音几不可闻。他的手指已经冻僵了。这里没有手术的条件。“我会用，呃，一些东西把它切开。然后用你的刀把子弹挖出来，用我的衬衫把伤口包住。”他们并非毫无选择。没关系的。“你很快就会好起来的。”完全没关系的。

“нет.（不。）”伊万说。“нет，（不，）弗莱德卡，听着。”他用那只完好的胳膊紧紧的抓着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德把头埋进他的脖颈，和他破破烂烂但依旧柔软的围巾中。“我离开这座教堂，你回美国去。你能向我保证吗？你回美国去，有很好的人生。跟你哥哥马修说привет（你好）。和好女孩相爱。”

阿尔弗雷德摇头。他的泪水在它们落下之前就已经冻结，在滑过他的脸颊之前就已经停止。“不，不，伊万。那只不过是个擦伤。我是个医生……”

“嘿，弗莱德卡。”伊万说。阿尔弗雷德抬起了头。

他们接吻。他们接吻，但这个吻却代表着一个吻所不该拥有的东西。悲伤。冰冷。但它很美好。

仿佛一个世纪之后，比在森林里还要漫长，比阿尔弗雷德一生的时间还要漫长，他们放开了彼此。伊万向他微笑。那是快乐的笑容。第一次，他的微笑不再扑朔迷离，而是一个完完全全的，属于坠入爱河的人的幸福的微笑。它代表的是他唱的歌颂爱情的歌曲，他的笑声，和他温和的声音。

阿尔弗雷德向他回以微笑。上帝啊，他也同样感到幸福地微笑着。他的脸已经没有知觉了，但他就是知道此刻他脸上展露出来的是一个他生平最灿烂的笑容。

伊万开始咳嗽。他转过身去，咳出了红色的粘液。在阿尔弗雷德一生中最幸福的时刻，而伊万在咳血，伴随着尘与土，血腥与死亡。

他低头看向伊万。后者的腹部已经被血染红。不仅仅是他的肩膀和阿尔弗雷德的腿，也不仅仅是刺骨的寒冷，那些曾经维持着他的生命的器官在让他一点点死去。

“你个混蛋。”阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气。“你这个愚蠢的混蛋。你干嘛回来？你为什么不走？！”他紧紧地抓着伊万的衣袖，不肯放开。他的手很寒冷，但他的心却炽如火烤。

伊万喘息着。“Я люблю тебя，（我爱你）”他近乎疯狂地抓着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“я тебя люблю всем сердцем.（我用这颗心爱着你）”

“我知道，我知道我知道，”阿尔弗雷德轻声说。“我也爱你。”

阿尔弗雷德不知道他与伊万相拥着在长椅上坐了多久。他在等待着寒冷的死亡。连时间都被寒冷冻结。伊万的呼吸声渐渐减弱，他痛苦的喘息声也渐渐消退。  
阿尔弗雷德透过模糊的双眼看向祭坛上方的耶稣受难像。

父啊，请原谅我，因为我有罪，无论是我所做之事，还是未能做成之事—

透过破旧的教堂屋顶的洞，星星在黑暗的天空中闪烁着微光。

Темная ночь разделяет, любимая, нас.（漆黑的夜，将我俩分隔开来）

…

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯醒了过来。他又回到了那个放着纸质向日葵的没有窗户的房间，厚重的被子卷着他的腿。

他不情愿地睁开眼睛，但本应放着眼镜的地方什么都没有。他吃惊地缩回了胳膊，不小心碰到了床头的铁杆，发出乒的一声。

他完全睁开了眼睛，用模糊的视线观察着他所在的房间。这里不是纽约，不是那座火山，也绝对不是托里斯家那间没有窗户的房间。

这里是一家战地医院。

“噢，那个美国人醒了。”

一个瘦高的军官站在阿尔弗雷德床边。他戴着一顶有着明闪闪的红星的帽子。

他又高又瘦，表情严肃，身上的骨头都瘦的凸了出来。他看起来不像伊万。他一点也不像。

“什么……”

“你现在在战地医院，位于斯大林格勒。我们的侦查员找到你时你几乎冻了个半死，他们找到了你夹克里的ID。我们已经收回了大部分被纳粹强占的领土。这不是好消息吗，同志？”瘦高的军官带着满意的笑容调整了一下帽子的角度。阿尔弗雷德没法不去注意。

“那个和我一起的男人……怎么样了？”

“那个逃兵？他他妈的罪有应得。”


End file.
